


Birthday Wish

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Riding, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really wanted some post-birthday sex this isn’t creative nor my best work I’m sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

It took Louis a minute to realize the constant buzzing he was feeling wasn’t from the bass of the music but the phone in his front pocket. He moved away from the crowded dance floor, letting Liam know he’d be right back and reached into his pocket and saw a voicemail and slew of texts from Harry.

_Mis s youuu 12:16 am_

_saved you cke! 1:20 am_

_I cant feel my face. Lou comeover please 1:32 am_

_Ilove you dnt be mad nicks idea 2:19 am_

_Areyou still cming over after?,! forgt where your sleeping 3:12 am_

Louis made his way to the private bathroom to listen to Harry’s voicemail, he was pretty sure it was one he was going to keep forever because Harry’s drunk voicemails were always some of his favorites.

 _Lou Lou is this recording I miss you uhm I’m really drunk right now if you couldn’t tell but I bet you can. Niall is worse though I promise. I wish you were here Louis hope you’re having fun with Liam and everyone I really miss you. I know you hate all these people I’m sorry want you to be here._ Louis could hear voices in the background trying to get Harry’s attention. _Just wanted to call real quick and see how you were. I hope you’re still coming over after. I don’t know where we’re going to end up but I’ll let you know so you can find me. Don’t wanna sleep alone tonight I’m really really horny and yeah call me back I love you._

Louis looks at his phone for the time, 3:17 am and decides he better call just to see where Harry is. It rings for a while before he hears a voice.

“Looooouuuuuuiiiiiiiissssssss!!!!” Harry screams into the phone.

“Hi babe having fun?” Louis asks trying to hear Harry over all the noise on both ends.

“Yesss where are youuuuu??? It’s my birthday and I demand my boyfriend be here!” Harry slurs into the phone.

“You know I can’t Harry, where are you? How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enooough! We’re, we’re at uhmm Nick where are we? Oh yes that one place! So helpful!” Harry answers back, “Louis I really need you here if you know what I mean.” Louis can almost feel Harry winking on the other end of the phone.

“I’ll take care of you at home babe, watch what you’re saying out loud Harry.”

“I don’t caareee no one can hear me!” Harry shouts into the phone, “you know drinking makes me horny and you’re not here and I need you here and I just wanna suck you off right now Louis.” Harry giggles.

At this point Louis is just shaking his head and trying not to laugh uncontrollably at Harry’s drunken stupor but he can’t lie it is making his own jeans a little tight.

“When we get home you can do anything you’d like to me okay? Have them drop you off at the London house, are you at least in London Harry?”

“Yes I believe we haven’t made it to Neverland yet, still in London. Want you now though Louuu!”

“I’ll see you at home then yeah?”

“okay Louiiiiiss I love youuu.”

“love you too bye”

Louis figures at least one of their bodyguards has to be in the same vicinity as Harry so he texts all of them to make sure they get him home okay. He walks back to the party for a few more drinks and then lets Liam and everyone know he’s heading out.

He can see a light on in one of the rooms as the cab pulls up to the flat; he pays the man then walks up the steps.

“Harry?” Louis says opening their door and looking around, “Harry?” He sees a dim light coming out from under the bedroom door and opens it quietly.

Harry is sprawled out on the bed; his whole body taking up the mattress and Louis sees a small crown dangling from a few curls. He laughs to himself and stumbles over to the bed.

“HI!” Harry says looking up at Louis.

“Oh, you’re awake! Hi love, feeling okay?”

“Perfect,” Harry says rolling over to make room for Louis, “come here Lou.” He stretches his arms out and motions for Louis to sit down. The second his body touches the sheets Harry is on top of him desperately pulling Louis’ shirt up.

“Harry it’s okay, go to bed it’s 5 in the morning.” As much as Louis wants to fuck Harry right now he can never bring himself to take advantage of his much drunker boyfriend.

“No! Want you nooow! Been thinking about you all night,” Harry says grinding his hips into Louis’ crotch and leaning into Louis’ ear, “wanna ride you and make you come okay, my birthday my choice.” He bites his ear before pulling off Louis and taking his clothes off.

Louis moans not only at Harry’s words but his body, even though he’s seen Harry naked thousands of times it still makes him tingle.

“Keep the crown though.” Louis says with a smirk as he takes his own clothes off. grabbing one of the many bottles of lube in their dresser. He watches as Harry repositions the small crown on his head and makes his way back on top of Louis.

Louis can’t help but love Harry’s drunken sloppy kisses, he always prefers the soft passionate ones but horny drunk Harry is his favorite. They breathe heavily into each other’s mouths tongues going every which way, teeth clanking and biting hard. Louis digs the nails he has into Harry’s back and rubs the skin on his chest before wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock.

“Louummm” Harry moans into Louis’s mouth, rocking into his hand.

Harry pulls off of Louis’s lips tugging his bottom lip with him and grabs the bottle squirting some on the fingers of Louis’ hand that aren’t on his cock, “finger me” Harry says not as a demand but in a soft growl.

“Fuck Harry,” he watches Harry lean farther over him pushing his bum into the air, Louis trails his fingers down until they nudge at his hole. He goes to slide a finger in until Harry speaks again, “two at a time Lou fuckplease.”

Louis can’t deny what the birthday boy wants so he pushes his first two fingers in until they’re buried inside Harry.

“Yeahyeah Louis mmmgod yes” Harry rocks himself back on Louis’s fingers with force.

Louis puts all his attention on his fingers, letting the hand on Harry’s cock just be there but not moving. “Let’s switch baby, lie down, want them deeper in you” Louis says and Harry shuffles onto his back and Louis sits on top of him nuzzling his body against Harry’s.

He curls his fingers inside Harry, feeling him contract around them, Harry bites down on his shoulder rutting his hips up to Louis’ “moremore Lou more”

Louis adds another finger and spreads them as wide as he can inside the tightness he doesn’t move them around but lets Harry do the work because he knows that’s what he wants. Harry’s pushing hard against Louis’s fingers fucking down on them with more force than Louis has ever seen before. He’s vocal and loud and Louis loves hearing the filth that leaves Harry’s lips, the cursing and the groans his name ending each one.

“That’s it baby, fuck love when you do this Harry.”

“Feels so good Louis nghh shii-please in me please.”

Harry pours some of the liquid over Louis’ cock and rubs it on “H-haary”

They carefully switch positions once again, Louis’ fingers still semi in Harry until he pulls them out.

Harry’s cheeks and chest are flushed and Louis knows the look in his eyes that he’s already close to orgasming. He watches as Harry sits down on his cock not even bothering to ease it into him, Louis moans at the feeling.

“Loulousogood” Harry says bouncing up and down on Louis’s cock.

Louis grabs hold of Harry’s hips digging his thumbs into the lines pressing Harry down farther each time Harry drops down. “Harryharryharry don’t.stop.baby.come for me.” Louis’ voice is low.

“Louis more need more” harry begs and Louis knows exactly what Harry wants and secretly waits for him to beg for it.

“Want me deeper Haz, need to feel more?” Louis bucks his hips up hard.

“fuuuckyeah yeahnghhgod Louis yeah” Harry shouts desperately.

“You know what to do…” Louis says letting go of Harry’s hips, now red with fingerprints. Harry pulls off of Louis and gets on his hands and knees next to Louis. Louis gets up and positions himself behind Harry, his hole is red and wet, “Louis please fuck me need you deeper.”

Louis doesn’t slowly push into Harry he slams into the boy full force, Harry squirming and screaming below him. Louis can feel his limbs shaking, knows Harry won’t last much longer, he’s panting loudly, they both are but Harry is in worse shape than him.

Louis pulls out and brings Harry back onto him hard while pushing his hips up. He knows Harry likes it deep likes to feel Louis bottom out in him, the pain of his cock hitting the sensitive skin over and over again.

“Louloulou!! God fucccksoclose shiitshit oh my god lou” Harry has dropped to his elbows, Louis can feel the spasms that are racing throughout the boy’s body.

“So good Harry, so close too stay with me, feels so good.”

Louis is panting loudly as he repeatedly pounds into Harry he’s sweating like crazy but right on the edge of his orgasm.

He pushes his chest over Harry’s back and reaches for his cock pumping carelessly but it’s just enough to take Harry over the edge and he feels the hot wet come drip onto his skin followed along with a deep moan from Harry’s lips. Louis comes shortly after letting himself release as deep as possible into Harry who leans back onto Louis’s cock.

They stay like that for a little, Louis sitting back on his heels, his hands wrapped around Harry’s middle. Harry’s head lobbed to the left side his chest heavy rising and falling with Louis’.

“Happy birthday Harry,” Louis whispers into his ear, “I love you so much.”

He feels Harry’s hands over his own squeezing them tightly. “I love you Louis, more than anything.”


End file.
